Трафальгар Д. Ватер Ло/История/События после таймскипа
Таймскип Во время таймскипа Ло получил статус Шичибукая, прислав Мировому Правительству 100 пиратских сердец. Этот инцидент был назван "Инцидент в порту Роки". Позже он приехал на Панк Хазард, что находится в Новом Мире, и заключил парнертсво с Цезарем Клауном. В обмен на проведение времени на Панк Хазард, Ло отдал Цезарю свое сердце. Пока он работал с Цезарем, он сделал новые ноги Коричневой Бороде и его людям, которые были не в состоянии передвигаться. Когда Кинемон пришел на Панк Хазард, чтобы найти своего сына, Ло быстро разобрался с ним, разрезав его на три части и разбросав их по разным местам острова. Сага Пиратского Альянса Арка Панк Хазарда После прибытия Смокера и его людей на остров, оказалось, что все это время Ло был здесь. Трафальгар поприветствовал их, заодно уточнив, что они делают в его "доме отдыха". Дозорные обсуждали при этом то, как он приобрел статус Шичибукая, ведь для того, чтобы занять пост, он предоставил Мировому Правительству 100 пиратских сердец. Даже при том, что дозорные G-5 отличались особой жестокостью, они, увидев его, не хотели с ним связываться и боялись его. Ло находился на острове под предлогом исследования лаборатории или самого острова Панк Хазард в Новом Мире, там, где некогда дрались Аокидзи и Акаину. Санджи, Чоппер, Френки и Нами с освобожденными гигантскими детьми вдруг выбежали из прохода. Чоппер увидел Ло и обвинил его в похищении детей. Мугивары и дети побежали обратно после того, как увидели Дозор, а Ло сказал, что даже не знал, что они были здесь, и это сюрприз для него. Ло применил на команде Shambles и переместил их сердца. Затем дозорные приготовились атаковать его, но Ло встал у них на пути. Он использовать способности своего Дьявольского Фрукта на корабле Дозора, поднял его над водой. Ло затем сказал Смокеру, что не может позволить ему уйти после того, как он столько узнал. Смокер и Ло приготовились к битве. Ло разделил корабль пополам. Одна половина врезалась в горы, а другая упала на землю, где стояли дозорные. Все начали разбегаться. Вскоре на Ло напала Ташиги, но после первого скрещивания мечами она была разрезана. Затем она попросила покончить Ло с ней, на что тот ответил, что "слабаки не выбирают как им умирать". Но потом добавил, что если ей хочется быть еще более разрезанной, то он готов порубить ее еще раз. Однако, когда он уже почти завершил дело, его меч остановило дзютте Смокера. Ташиги, по его приказу, унесли. Началось противостояние Вице-адмирала Дозора и Шичибукая. Через некоторое время Ло смог достать его сердце. Отделавшись парой синяков, Ло победил. Сразу после этого на горизонте возник Луффи верхом на Коричневой Бороде с некоторой частью своей команды. Они немного поговорили, и Ло сказал, куда ему надо идти, чтобы отыскать остальных накама. Вскоре снова соединенная Ташиги и дозорные вернулись проверить Смокера, но тут заметили Мугивар и хотели уже погнаться за ними, но те скрылись из виду. Ло, не обратив на них внимания, пошел обратно в лабораторию с сердцем Смокера. Он начал говорить с Цезарем. Тот требовал объяснений его действий, н оЛо ответил, что это он должен высказывать недовольство. Позже он отдал сердце Цезарю, которое, как он думал, принадлежало Смокеру. Цезарь держал в своих руках сердце, пока Ло выглядел недовольным и нахмурился. Ло затем спросил, что стало с Мугиварой, а Цезарь раскрыл, что Моне опасается их, поскольку уверенна, что они очень сильно выросли в силе. Он посалл за ними двух сильных бойцов: двух Братьев Йети. Затем он наставил пистолет на Ло и спросил, что его связывает с Мугиварами. Ло отрицал какие-либо связи с ними. Цезарь понял, что вряд ли Ло будет предавать его и успокоился. Позже Ло узнал, что случилось детьми - оказывается, Цезарь кормил их наркотиком, к которому они быстро привыкли. Потом Ло встал и пошел к двери. Пока Луффи бежал за Скотчем, одним из Йети, который схватил Нами, появился Ло и порезал его пополам. Позже он предложил Мугиваре создать Альянс. Луффи спросил против кого он. Узнав, что против Кайдо, одного из Йонко, он улыбнулся и подчеркнул, что хорошо, что это не Шанкс. Но сразу после этого добавил, что собирается победить всех Йонко. Вернувшись в убежище Мугивар, Ло встретил протест Усоппа, Чоппера и Нами и согласие Робин (которая позже предупредила Луффи о возможном предательстве). Официально заявив об Альянсе, Луффи отвечает на все протесты, что даже если Ло и предаст их, у него есть они, его команда, которая прошла двухлетнюю тренировку. Ло наблюдал за спором комнады и удивился тому, как быстро поменяли свое мнение противники альянса. Позже он вернул Френки и Чоппера в свои тела, а Нами засунул в тело Санджи, поскольку его рядом не оказалось. Начав разговор о детях, Ло объявил, что они будут обузой. Ло рассказал о наркотике внутри детей, на что Чоппер ответил, что он знал об этом и поинтересовался, почему они такие большие. Ло объяснил, что Мировое Правительство давно хочет создать армию гигантов и активно занимается исследованиями в сфере мутации человека. Цезарь же продолжает исследования, поскольку хочет показать Мировому Правительству, что он лучше Вегапанка. Луффи сказал Ло, что если он не поможет, то Альянса не будет. Он заявил Ло, что раз уж он с ними в Альянсе, то должен помочь и с детьми, и с разрезанным самураем. Это шокировало Ло. Затем Усопп разъяснил различия между его представлениями об Альянсе и Луффи. Затем он добавил насколько эгоистичен и неподатлив их капитан. Ло сказал, что желания его накама и помощь детям с самураем не имеют отношения к Альянсу. Но чуть позже передумал и решил разобраться с наркотиком, который принимали дети. Он спросил, кто у них доктор. Позже он, униженный, был шокирован нарисовавшейся ситуацией: их доктор, Чоппер, был парализован, поэтому его привязали к верху шляпу Ло, а сами Мугивары смеялись над этим. Позже Ло привязал его к мечу. Он рассказал об основной цели Альянса на данный момент - похищение Цезаря, а также про его способности. Он предостерег команду, что тем, кто не владеет Волей, лучше с ним не связываться. Рассказав про свой план, он ушел, оставив Мугивар одних. Спустя какое-то время, когда он и Чоппер почти вошли в лабораторию, они услышали шум, доносившийся с площадки перед входом туда. Вновь потеряв дар речи, он увидел Мугивар, прилетевших прямо в эпицентр борьбы Дозора и подчиненных Коричневой Бороды. Луффи сразу закричал, что пришел за Цезарем, и позвал ученого драться. Шичибукай назвал нового союзника "идиотом" и пошел внутрь вместе со спрятанным в мешке северным оленем. Он встретил Моне по пути и попросил ее пойти с ним. Перед тем как он ушел с ней, Ло оставил Чоппера в комнате. Пока они шли по коридору, Ло внезапно упал на пол, из его рта сочилась кровь. Вдруг вошел загадочный человек и поприветствовал его, а Ло был в ужасе. Загадочным мужчиной оказался Верго, который рассказал Ло, что Моне - шпионка Дофламинго. Чуть позже он увидел свое сердце в его руке. Из-за своего неуважительного отношения к Верго, последний вырубил его, сжав сердце Шичибукая. Позже Ло очнулся в клетке вместе с Луффи, Робин, Френки, Смокером и Ташиги в наручниках из кайросеки. Он рассказал там о Верго, доверенном лице Джокера, который стал Дозорным под прикрытием и возглавил G-5. На вопрос Луффи, кто является Джокером, он ответил, что это - Дофламинго, подчиненным которого он когда-то был. Затем Цезарь рассказал о своем новейшем изобретении, оружии массового поражения, а потом напомнил Ло об их соглашении, он отдал сердце Моне взамен на сердце Ло. Его сердце он отдал Верго, так что, если он захочет сделать что-нибудь против него, то подчиненный Джокера с ним разберется. Верго в этот момент начал сжимать сердце Ло, тот бился в неистовой агонии. Когда Смайли, оружие Цезаря, превратилось в огромное облако яда, Ло и остальных выставили наружу, чтобы показать потенциальным клиентам разрушительную мощь его изобретения. Ло затем сказал Луффи, что настало время для контратаки. Выбравшись из клетки с помощью огня Френки и заранее продуманного хода Ло, а именно - замены одних из наручников из кайросеки на обычные, они спустились вниз и сумели войти в помещение лаборатории до появления газа. Вскоре к ним присоединилась оставшаяся часть команды Мугивары. Они разделили обязанности: Луффи пошел за Цезарем, Ло отправился добывать свое сердце, к Верго пошел и Смокер, Ташиги возглавила на время отсутствия Смокера G-5, остальные разбирались с детьми. Ло рассказал про выход из лаборатории - двери с надписью "R 66". Он сказал, что у них только 2 часа, чтобы уйти отсюда. Ло использовал способности своего фрукта и довольно быстро продвигался к SAD, месту разработки искусственных Дьявольских Фруктов типа Зоан. Вскоре, возле одной из цистерн, начался поединок между ним и Верго. Когда Верго уже почти покончил с Ло, внезапно появился Смокер. Пока Смокер и Верго дрались, Ло переводил дух. Понимая, что самому ему Верго не победить, Смокер обманным путем отнимает у него сердце Ло и отдает его пирату. Получив обратно сердце, Ло одним ударом разрезал Верго и повесил части тела на ограждения. Потом Ло, покидавший место битвы со Смокером, разрезал лабораторию и ушел, оставив Верго умирать от взрыва. Ло и Смокер позже нашли вагон на колесах между коридорами D и R . Вскоре они воссоединились с Мугиварой. Ло поинтересовался, где Цезарь, на что Луффи ответил ему, что тот где-то впереди, так как далеко отлетел от удара Мугивары. Ло начал отчитывать его за невыполнения их плана и сам решил схватить Цезаря. Затем ему пришлось ждать оставшуюся часть экипажа Луффи. Когда они пришли, то все залезли в вагон. После этого становится известно, что сердце Смокера было на месте все это время, а у Цезаря - сердце Моне. Вскоре вагон добрался до выхода. Пассажиры вагона обнаружили снаружи Бейби-5 и Баффало, которые дрались с Френки в его костюме Генерала Френки. Осознав свое невыгодное положение, парочка быстро схватила Цезаря и попыталась с ним удрать. Ло хотел было их остановить, однако Луффи его остановил и предложил понаблюдать за работой его накама. Когда трио упало в море, Ло заявил, что первая часть плана удалась. После того как все бои были закончены, Ло стал лечить детей. Он разрезал их, чтобы достать яд. Вдруг появился Чоппер, решивший, что Ло убивал их. Он с криками убежал, но когда вернулся, Ло уже вылечил детишек. Позже, когда все начали праздновать победу, Ло сказал Луффи, что у них нет времени оставаться здесь. Однако Луффи поддержал вечеринку, чем опять шокировал Ло. Вскоре он присоединился к празднику и сел рядом со Смокером. Смокер спросил у него, для чего тот хочет использовать Мугивар. Ло кратко ответил, что, похоже, это они используют его, а затем начался флешбэк, где Ло объявил, что Йонко, против которого они будут сражаться, это - Кайдо. Позже Шичибукай сообщил Вице-Адмиралу, куда они направляются теперь. Через какое-то время некоторые дозорные отплыли с острова, а за ними и Мугивары с Ло. Позже Дофламинго нашел на плоту головы Баффало и Бейби-5, а Ло позвонил ему по Дэн Дэн Муси. Он сказал, что без Цезаря и Смайл, Кайдо уничтожит его. Он поставил ему условие, что вернет ему Цезаря, только если тот откажется от поста Шичибукая. После того как они покинули отсров, Ло очутился в компании Мугивар и самурая Кинемона с сыном. Когда они скатывались по Морскому склону, Ло объяснил Усоппу, что это вполне обычно для Нового Мира. Потом он рассказал, куда они направляются, и их план уже идет полным ходом. Луффи объявил об их Альянсе с Ло, а Санджи решил предупредить его, как и Усопп, что их с Луффи представления об Альянсе разные. Ло рассказал, что для победы над Кайдо нужно ослабить его армию, состоящую из людей,съевших искусственные Дьявольские Фрукты типа Зоан. Для этого им нужно разрушить фабрику на Дресс Розе. Тогда Кайдо обрушит весь свой гнев на Дофламинго, больше никто из его армии не сможет быть фруктовиком. Затем он добавил, что создает эти фрукты Цезарь, из-за чего Чоппер начал восхищаться его достижениями. Но Ло заметил, что делает он их по разработкам Вегапанка. Арка Возвращение Цезаря Ло уже почти заснул, когда Брид атаковал Таузенд Санни. Он был свидетелем его вооруженных сил, напавших на корабль, и помогал биться с ними. До прибытия Брида он слышал, как тот говорил кто он и зачем здесь. Когда Ло понял, что одно из животных Брида похитило Цезаря, он был напуган. После прибытия Брида все на борту держались за корабль, поскольку тот прыгал в воздух из-за размеров корабля Брида. Когда, наконец, Таузенд Санни перестал прыгать, Ло, Луффи и Чоппер запрыгнули в Акулью Подводную лодку и погнались за кораблем похитителей. Ло опасался, что Брид работает на Дофламинго. Затем трио начало обсуждать ситуацию, а Ло заключил, что морскими существами в воде были Морские Лапаны, родом из Норт Блю. Когда они вошли на корабль врагов, Ло отругал Луффи за то, что тот был слишком громким, а они еще даже не знают, что за враг находится там. Троица вошла в помещение и встретила большинство зверушек Брида. Ло с Луффи и Чоппером столкнулись в поединке с животными, в результате чего они освободились из-под контроля Брида. Один из бойцов оказался Кунг-Фу Дюгонем из Алабасты, который объяснил ситуацию Чопперу, пересказавшему ее Ло и Луффи. Он рассказал, как Брид похитил их, чтобы сделать животных своими подчиненными. Вдруг в комнату вошел Брид и приказал животным атаковать трио. Затем он бросил в героев свои ошейники. Ло и Луффи смогли увернуться, в то время как Чоппер был не в состоянии сделать это. Брид смог контролировать Чоппера и приказал тому напасть на Ло и Луффи, из-за чего тот съел Рамбл Болл и превратился в форму монстра, а потом атаковал своих друзей против своей воли. Ло хотел уже использовать свои способности, но Луффи набросился на него и помешал ранить своего накама. Брид, использовав этот шанс, надел на них ошейники, что вызвало гнев у Ло. Ло и Луффи посмотрели злостно на Брида, когда тот начал хвалиться победой. Через короткий промежуток времени они были посажены в клетку из кайросеки. Луффи заявил, что пираты не подчиняются приказам, а Брид повел их в помещение, напоминающее цирковую арену, где заставил их драться друг с другом. Несколько минут они дрались, пока Кунг-Фу Дюгонь не остановил их. Когда дюгонь закончил свою речь, Брид приказал ему убить Ло и Луффи. Пиратские капитаны ничего не могли поделать. Битва закончилась, когда дюгонь выбросил их через стену в море. Однако позже было раскрыто, что Ло использовал свои способности для спасения себя и Мугивары. Они очутились в лобби корабля Брида, где успешно остановили удирающего Цезаря. Они вернулись на цирковую арену, и Ло сказал Бриду, что ему известна его слабость. Способности Дьявольского Фрукта не работают, если исполнитель их не слышит. Ло и Луффи еще раз сразились, но на этот раз Ло никто не управлял. Вскоре Брид раскрыл истинную силу Дьявольского Фрукта, но быстро был побежден Луффи и дюгонем. Ло и Мугивары вернулись на Таузенд Санни с Цезарем, где попрощались с Кунг-Фу дюгонем и остальными животными. Арка Дресс Розы Возврат Цезаря Когда вышла утренняя газета, все прочитали ее. и Ло был доволен отказом Дофламинго от поста Шичибукая. также в газете раскрыли про Альянс Ло и Мугивары Луффи, а также других Сверхновых - Юстасса Кида, Скретчмена Апу и Бэзила Хоккинса. Ло было все равно на другой Альянс и сказал сфокусироваться на их задаче. Затем он соединился с Дофламинго, чтобы сказать ему, что Цезарь будет возвращен, как он и обещал. Он позволили поговорить Цезарю, чтобы подтвердить его безопасность. Ло назначил ему место встречи - Грин Бит, остров на севере Дресс Роза. После окончания разговора Ло и Мугивары стали придумывать план разрушения фабрики Смайл на Дресс Роза. Санджи поинтересовался, сколько людей приведет с собой Дофламинго, но Ло ответил, что в этом проблемы нет. Ло объяснил, что Цезарь нужен для отвлечения внимания, чтобы дать возможность разрушить фабрику. Ло обеспокоен дефицитом информации о фабрике. Луффи вновь стал возбужденным, а Ло возмутился из-за его легкомыслия. Пока они ели, Ло и Кинемон поговорили о месте, называемым Зоя. Это остров, где находится команда Ло. Кинемон рассказал о своей и Момоносуке истории. Вскоре Таузенд Санни достиг Дресс Роза. После разборок Ло дал Нами часть Вивркарты, которая указывает на Зою. Группа разделилась на три части: на группу доставки Цезаря на Грин Бит (Ло, Усопп, Робин, Цезарь), на группу, охраняющую корабль (Нами, Чоппер, Брук, Момоносуке), и группу, которая пошла в город (Луффи, Зоро, Санджи, Кинемон и Френки). К возмущению Ло, группа Луффи почти сразу же ушла. Группа Ло, замаскировавшаяся, как и группа Луффи, остановилась в северо-восточном кафе, что недалеко от моста, соединяющего Грин Бит и Дресс Роза. Там они получили информацию о проходе на Грин Бит, узнав, что мост между островами окружен Бойцовскими рыбами, которые могут уничтожить железо. Рассказавший им это предостерег четверку, что никто не возвращался оттуда. Усопп испугался, но Ло подтвердил своими намерения перейти мост. Единственное, что беспокоило Ло, это спокойствие местных жителей, которые должны были прочитать утреннюю газету и знать об уходе с поста Шичибукая их правителя, ныне лишенного и этой должности. Затем он заметил СР-0 и удивился их появлению на острове. Робин объяснила Усоппу, что они - лучшие агенты во всем Сайфер Поле, и ничего хорошего не произойдет, если они появились, с чем Ло согласился. Когда группа Ло стала пересекать мост, на них напали Бойцовские рыбы. Сначала они отбивались, но позже решили сесть на Цезаря, чтобы тот их довез. Цезарь не собирался ни помогать им биться с рыбами, ни, тем более, позволить им сесть на него, но у Ло было его сердце. Когда они добрались до Грин Бит, группа обнаружила корабль Дозора на острове. Пока Усопп и Робин осматривали остров, Ло и Цезарь ждали обмена на южном пляже. За две минуты до обмена Санджи связался с Ло и рассказал ему об обмане Дофламинго. Шичибукай не уходил с поста, Чёрная Нога попросил Ло убираться оттуда. Ло подчеркнул, что уже слишком поздно. Робин создала свою копию, доложившую о своем и Усоппа местоположении, добавив, что пусть он покидает остров без них. Однако, в это время, прибыли Адмирал Фудзитора и сам Дофламинго. Ло высказал непонимание, относительно того, как тому удалось обмануть весь мир, поскольку это по силам только Мировой Знати. Упомянув Мировую Знать, Ло вспомнил предостережения Верго о прошлом Дофламинго, которого он не знает. Дофламинго сказал, что это довольно запутанная ситуация, и он очень хочет убить Ло. Предательство, поражение и пленение Поскольку сделка отменилась, Ло отказался отдать Цезаря. Фудзитора обратился к Ло с вопросом о Мугиварах, подчиняются ли они его приказам, или у них действительно сформирован альянс? Если бы он ответил второе, то был бы признан виновным, лишен статуса Шичибукая, и его нужно было бы арестовать. Ло решил сказать правду, поскольку это бы ничего особенно не изменило, и подтвердил подлинность Альянса. Фудзитора использовал свою силу гравитации, чтобы заставить упасть метеор. До его падения все трое использовали способности своих фруктов и защитились от атаки. После этого троица столкнулась с друг другом в тройном противостоянии. Когда началась битва, у Ло возникли проблемы с блокированием атак Фуджиторы. Он пытался связаться с Нами, Чоппером и Бруком, но те не отвечали. Когда он смог выйти с ними на связь, Ло проигнорировал их просьбы о помощи и приказал привести Таузенд Санни к Грин Бит. В то же время он столкнулся с Дофламинго, который попросил вернуть сердце Цезаря, проинформировав Ло о ловушке, в которую попал Луффи в Колизее Корриды. Ло был побежден в битве против Дофламинго и Иссо. Когда он упал раненый, Дофламинго рассказал ему историю семьи Донкихот. Он объяснил, что был одним из тенрюбито, потомком основателей Мирового Правительства. Когда Цезарь побежал к Дофламинго, умоляя вернуть ему сердце, Ло заявил, что никогда не говорил, что то сердце было его. Дофламинго понял, что сердце принадлежало одному из дозорных. Затем Ло использовал Room, чтобы сбежать. Он захватил с собой Цезаря и побежал к мосту. Он планировал оставить ученого группе Нами на Санни Го. Однако Дофламинго понял его задумку и хотел атаковать корабль, но его остановил Санджи. Несмотря на лучшие атаки, Санджи был вскоре обезврежен нитями Дофламинго. Когда тот уже хотел покончить с ним, Ло прервал Шичибукая, использовав Shambles, и перенес себя, Санджи и Цезаря на корабль. Ло спросил о группе Луффи в городе. Санджи объяснил, что им нужно еще немного времени. Ло раскрыл, что сердце Цезаря было у него внутри а его сердце было спрятано на борту Таузенд Санни. После возвращения Цезарю сердца Ло сказал группе Нами плыть на Зою. Мугивары не хотели уплывать без остальных, но передумали из-за атаки Фуджиторы и Дофламинго. Санджи заметил, что Ло все это время был помешан на Дофламинго, а не на Кайдо. Ло сказал им плыть там, где нет облаков, поскольку Дофламинго передвигается по небу, используя нити как средство зацепления за облака. Использовав Скачок, группа Нами сбежала. После побега группы Нами Ло, и Дофламинго столкнулись лицом к лицу на железном мосту. Ло сказал, что прекращает союз с Мугиварами, так как сейчас они уничтожают фрабрику. После этого Кайдо точно разберется с Шичибукаем. Он добавил, что заплатит ему за то, что он сделал 13 лет назад. Ло заявил позже, что не сражается с бывшим капитаном из-за мести, но из-за последней воли кого-то другого. Ло и Дофламинго атаковали друг друга, разрушив мост. Позже, когда Дофламинго ранил Ло, он начал насмехаться над ним и предложил сбежать с Дресс Роза. Внезапно ему позвонил Диаманте, рассказавший о предательстве Виолы. Дофламинго приказал послать на фабрику Лао Джи, а позже начал расспрашивать про план Ло, объяснив тому, что он не скоро сможет уничтожить его. Затем он спросил, почему Ло возлагает столько надежд на Мугивар, поскольку думал, что бывший Шичибукай всего лишь использовал их. Он ответил, что он верит, что "Д. снова устроит бурю". Спустя какое-то время, битва позже продолжилась на Дресс Роза, около Колизея. Ло был побежден Дофламинго, а затем, перед Луффи, Зоро и Кинемоном, застрелен им 3 раза. Пока он падал, то назвал имя "Кора". Позже Дофламинго взял его с собой и, вместе с Фуджиторой, улетел к себе во дворец. Луффи, уверенный, что Ло жив, заявил, что нужно идти его спасать. Позже Ло был показан во дворце без сознания, прикованным к "Месту Сердца" наручниками из кайросеки. Когда Ло снова очнулся, Дофламинго спрашивал его о связях Мугивар с гномами из Грин Бит. Бейби 5 ударила Ло и сказала ему отвечать. Ло напугал ее, кинув свирепый взгляд. Он напомнил Дофламинго, что расторг союз с Мугиварой и ничего не знает об их намерениях. Когда игрушки снова превратились в свои истинные обличья, Ло наблюдал, как Кирос разрезал Дофламинго. Затем в помещение ворвались Луффи и Виола, чтобы спасти Ло. Ло начал объяснять Мугиваре, что с их союзом покончено, но Луффи просто игнорирует его. Спасение прервало внезапное появление Пики и "оживление" Дофламинго. Ло был напуган, когда Дофламинго решил сделать "Птичью Клетку". Погоня за реваншем После короткой битвы между Луффи и Дофламинго, Пика выбросил из дворца Виолу, Луффи, Ло, короля Рику и Кироса. Ло с ужасом наблюдал за исполнением плана "Птичья Клетка", а потом сказал, что Дофламинго убьет всех прежде, чем правда всплывет наружу. Пика перенес дворец на вершину Цветочного Поля, а Дофламинго начал свою "игру на выживание", в которой жители должны были сделать выбор между убийством их короля, Шичибукая, или убийством 12 человек из его списка, в который также входили Ло и Луффи. Затем Луффи заявил, что побьет его, но Ло запретил это делать, поскольку тогда гнев Кайдо перейдет на них. Луффи сказал посмотреть на весь тот хаос, что устроил Шичибукай, и подчеркнул необходимость остановить его. Позже он схватил Зоро и Ло и спрыгнул с Королевского Плато. Он приземлился в месте, где было полно врагов, а Ло злился на него за это. После небольшой схватки с Сеньором Пинком, Махвасом и Деллинжером, Ло и группа были атакованы жителями Дресс Роза. Затем появился Иссё, защитивший их, а позже к ним присоединился и Пика. Когда Луффи разозлил Пику совим смехом из-за высокого голоса одного из лидеров семьи, он их атаковал, и троица отлетела от него. Зоро, Ло и Луффи встретились с бывшими бойцами в колизее: Кавендишем, семьей Циндзяо, Хайруджином, Элизабелло , Дагамой, Абдулой, Джетом, Орлумбусом, Идео, Сулейманом и Блю Гилли. Когда к группе присоединился Боевой бык, они начали свое наступление на Дофламинго. Столкнувшись с Пикой, им решил заняться Зоро. Ло раскрыл Луффи истинную причину всей этой заварухи - отомстить за смерть бывшего лидера семьи, брата Дофламинго и спасителя Ло. Ло, Луффи, Боевой бык, Абдулла и Джет удачно добрались до первого уровня нового Королевского Плато. Пока они пробирались сквозь войско Дофламинго, Келли Фанк (объединенный с Бобби Фанком) появились, по-видимому, помочь им. Ло спросил Луффи, что делать с его наручниками, Луффи заверил его, что все будет хорошо с ними. Келли затем показал им на тоннель, который должен был привести их прямо на 4 уровень. Пока они входили в тоннель, то удивились падению Абдуллы и Джета. После того как Ло и Луффи оставили их позади, с ними связалась Робин по Дэн Дэн Муси. Она сказала им, что встретит их на 4 уровне. Ло, Луффи и Боевой бык вскоре достигли тупика и встали на на возвышение, окруженное водой. Вдруг появился клон Дофламинго из нитей. Клон вырубил быка, а Ло и Луффи упали в воду и оказались беспомощными. До того как клон убил их, появились Джет и Абдулла и уничтожили его, атаковав сзади. После восстановления Луффи сделал дыру на 2 уровень своим Elephant Gun и взял с собой Ло, оставив союзников из Колизея Корриды в тоннеле. Затем до Ло и Луффи добрался Кавендиш и позволил им забраться на своего коня. Пока они ехали, к ним присоединился Кирос. Когда другие бойцы Колизея объединились, они сделали для них проход. Пока Фарул пробирался на 3 уровень, Ло, Луффи, Кавендиш и Кирос немного поспорили о том, кто же убьет Дофламинго. Добравшись до 3 уровня, они обнаружили гигантского игрушечного солдата на их пути. Одна из игрушек ударила коня по голове, ранив его. Группа приготовилась к битве, когда Робин, Бартоломео и Гладиус упали с небес и приземлились прямо перед ними. Робин и Бартоломео сдерживали Гладиуса, чтобы позволить группе продолжить движение на 4 уровень, где Ребекка уже должна была ждать их с ключами от наручников Ло. Бартоломео создал лестницу из барьеров на 4 уровень. Кирос хоть и пошел вперед, но вскоре был догнан Ло и Луффи. Когда он добрались до поля подсолнухов, Ребекка быстро отдала им ключи от наручников Ло. Сняв наручники, Ло разобрался с игрушкой, которая пришла за ними. Кирос сказал им уходить, а он будет биться с Диаманте. Диаманте попытался остановить Ло и Луффи, поскольку те уже направлялись ко дворцу, но Ло переместил себя и Луффи во дворцовый сад с бассейном. Там они повстречали Сахарок. Ло не знал о ее способностях и не проявил никаких опасений, насчет нее. Когда она подошла к ним довольно близко, Усопп стрельнул в девочку с Королевского Плато и поверг ее в бессознательное состояние. Наконец, парочка добралась до Дофламинго. Вторая конфронтация Когда Луффи разозлился, увидев побитого Беллами, Ло предупредил его, что гнев - это поражение. Дофламинго создал еще одного клона, чтобы тот дрался с Ло, пока управлял Беллами для битвы с Луффи. Луффи не запланировано направил атаку на Ло, тот быстро активировал Room и использовал Shambles, поменяв себя и Дофламинго местами. Удар "Красный Ястреб" попал прямо в Шичибукая. Пока Ло сидел в кресле Дофламинго, он порезал на мелкие кусочки Радио Ножом Требола, стоявшего позади него. Рассказав Треболу, что его нож не позволяет восстанавливаться. Когда Ло хотел уже покончить с пользователем Бета Бета но Ми, вмешался Дофламинго, восстановившийся после атаки Луффи. Когда Луффи упал вниз, Ло выслушал историю Дофламино о том, как его семья потеряла статус тенрюбито. Ло спросил, откуда у него авторитет контролировать СР-0. Дофламинго объяснил, что знает секрет Национального Сокровища. Начиная с того, как Мировая Знать поняла, что не может убить его, они стали более сговорчивыми. Дофламинго затем рассказал о способности Опе Опе но Ми делать кого-то бессмертным, ценой собственной жизни. Когда они столкнулись, Дофламинго заявил, что никогда не хотел, чтобы у Ло был этот фрукт, на что Ло ответил, что он использует все силы для уничтожения самого Донкихота и его семьи. Когда битва усилилась, Ло раскрыл, что у него в имени тоже есть инициал Д., что удивило Дофламинго. Он продолжил атаковать, называя слова "Д. - естественные враги Бога" суеверием. Ло, наконец, смог поранить Дофламинго с помощью Injection Shot. Ло продолжал посылать шквал атак на Дофламинго и попытался использовать "Mes" на нём. Тем не менее, Дофламинго схватил Ло за руку и остановил его, используя возможность, чтобы насмехаться над Ло. Дофламинго использовал свои способности, чтобы создать пилу из нити на ноге и использовал её, чтобы разорвать правую руку Ло. Когда Ло лежал на земле, вопя от боли, Дофламинго готовился убить Ло, говоря, что свинцовая пуля является наиболее подходящим для него концом. Однако, перед тем как Дофламинго мог выстрелить, Луффи отвлёк Дофламинго, уничтожив его нитевого клона, пробив его через потолок на уровень, где были Дофламинго и Ло. Ultimately, Law was overwhelmed by Doflamingo and Trebol. Doflamingo offered Law one last chance to Law to use the Ope Ope no Mi to grant him eternal life, in exchange for granting him any wish. Law responded that he will do the surgery, but only in exchange for Doflamingo bringing Corazon back to life and apologizing to everyone in Dressrosa. He raised his middle finger at Doflamingo and boasted that the Straw Hats have performed miracles before and that Doflamingo will never defeat them. In anger, Doflamingo shot him in the chest, before firing several more shots. Doflamingo angrily asked what Law was implying with all of his references to Corazon in his tattoos and his crew name. Doflamingo expressed annoyance that Law never occupied the heart seat in his crew and claimed that the legacy of Corazon would die with Law. After Luffy defeated Bellamy, Doflamingo said that Luffy was in for a surprise when he sees Law's corpse. Luffy reached the roof once more, then began to fight Doflamingo. As their fight went on, Luffy stumbled upon Law's body. Doflamingo claimed that Law was dead, but Luffy refused to believe him. Unbeknownst to Doflamingo, Law switched places with a grunt before Doflamingo fired lethal shots at him and then switched back right after Luffy arrived. Doflamingo decided to end the game by shrinking the Birdcage, which will destroy everything on Dressrosa in one hour. When Luffy charged at Doflamingo, Law suddenly switched places with Luffy, much to Doflamingo's shock. Law attacked with Gamma Knife, damaging Doflamingo's internal organs. Doflamingo then grabbed onto Law's face but was quickly kicked away by Luffy's Jet Stamp. Law then placed a Room around himself and Doflamingo. As Doflamingo lied injured on the floor, Law condemned him for murdering Corazon. When Doflamingo insulted his brother, Law attacked with Counter Shock. After Law collapsed from exhaustion, Doflamingo stood back up, revealing that he can use his string powers to fix his internal injuries. He then attempted to stomp on Law's head, but Luffy quickly intervened. Law was distraught that he had to be saved by Luffy after his last-ditch attack on Doflamingo failed. After Trebol bound Luffy to his sticky substance, Trebol proceed to bound Law to the floor as well. Law then mocked Trebol's loyalty to Doflamingo, angering him. Trebol prepared to kill Law, confident that he could not fight back. However, Law activated his Room and levitated his severed arm, which he used to slice and wound Trebol. Infuriated, Trebol then caused a suicidal explosion in close proximity to Law. However, Luffy carried Law out of harm's way. Luffy then threw Law down to Robin's group on the Flower Field so that Law's wounds could be treated. Not willing to let Law get away, Doflamingo shot at Robin's group using Tamaito, but his bullet was deflected by Cavendish. Robin's group then gathered around Law, with Leo preparing to stitch him up before Mansherry uses Watering Can. Cavendish prepared to move Law off the Flower Field, but Law refused to leave, stating that he wanted to stay and watch Luffy's battle against Doflamingo to the end and die along with him if need be. Cavendish reluctantly agreed and decided to remain with Law and protect him. After Leo reattached Law's arm, Law lied on the ground with Cavendish sitting next to him. Cavendish commented that Law and Luffy will be at the center of the upcoming storm, a statement that Law had no objection to. After Luffy activated his Gear Fourth technique and started gaining the upper hand against Doflamingo, Law noted that Luffy's usage of Haki was excessive. When Luffy struck Doflamingo with Gomu Gomu no Leo Bazooka and sent him flying into the New King's Plateau, Cavendish commented that no one could survive an attack like that. However, Law told Cavendish to look up, pointing out that the Birdcage was still active. He then saw Jesus Burgess jumped down from the palace all the way into the city. Later, he used Room to teleport down to Luffy and Gatz's location and protected Luffy in place of Gatz while the Straw Hat recharged his Haki. Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Trafalgar D. Water Law de:Trafalgar Law es:Trafalgar Law fr:Trafalgar Law it:Trafalgar D. Water Law pl:Trafalgar Law pt:Trafalgar Law zh:死亡外科醫生托拉法爾加·羅 Категория:Подразделы персонажей